


I'll Hold You In My Arms and Love You

by AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Larsadie - Freeform, Love, Other, Short & Sweet, Skin Hunger, Skin carressing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741/pseuds/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741
Summary: Just fluff and love
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'll Hold You In My Arms and Love You

Sadie feels warm arms wrap around her mid-section from the back, then feels a soft plant of a head between her shoulders. She smiles softly as she looks down to see his pink hands has interlocked around her. She looks back at her computer resuming what she was watching. She lifts her arms and places her hands on his interlocked ones. He is intensely warm, as she begins to lightly stroke his hands. She undoes them without struggle and grabs his right hand and turns it over and stokes his palm. It feels calloused, yet so soft as if years of work and returning from space hardened part of him, yet remained soft. 

Deciding not to watch the rest of the movie, she keeps it playing as she looks down as she splays his hand wide, and studies his palm. The creases are shaped like an “M” that is missing the middle left of itself, his fate line curves slightly almost touching the cursive like curve the “M” ends on. It ends so perfectly it reminds her of a flag of a musical note. She skims over them lightly with her thumb.  
When she’s done with that, she caresses his slender fingers making note of every crease and traces them. Then she holds his hand and studies his pale palm yet again. She sees traces of faint purple veins that run along his fingers that fade in an out and on his palm, she sees faint green as well. Sadie slides her hand on his palm and compares. Hers is pudgy and short, fingers barely reaching his fingertips. After a second she slowly squeezes his hand, when she’s done, she places a kiss into his palm. The girl places his hand down on her thigh and slowly caresses his forearm. As she does this, she looks over her shoulder and sees pale white pink hair and smiles softly. 

So, she begins to turn around and she feels Lars lift his head up, bringing his arms back to his sides. She’s facing him fully now. The boy is sitting with his knees bent and legs to the side and is wearing black leggings and black socks, wearing a white t-shirt. He’s looking at her expectantly, a shy expression on his features. So, she tugs at his shirt for him to remove it, which he does. She grabs it and throws it the ground.

They look back at each other and she reaches out and cups his left cheek and goes in for a kiss. She pulls back and they both gaze into each other’s eyes lovingly. His deep magenta's are beautiful, she can’t help but miss the mysterious deep browns that she remembers, but his magenta's, compared to his former deep mysterious sunset browns, are warm and comforting. 

She plants a kiss on his forehead and then the scar. Then she moves to kiss the crook of his neck, and places more kisses downward toward his collarbone. Along the way she hears his breathing hitch, but returns to his normal rate. They can hear each other’s calm breathing in the silence of his room. Can hear the whir of the computer and the soft hum of its fan. The movie having ended long ago.

Lars silently wraps his arms around her, and rests his head on her left shoulder. She brings her hands to his shoulders and lightly caresses over them in circles she then moves downward on his back gliding up and down softly. The skin on his back is soft, but the scars are slightly rough and she pays special attention to them as she traces them. She feels every outline and indent of the healed tissues that she starts to feel a rising sadness and she gingerly places a kiss on his right shoulder. She stops caressing him with her left hand and lays it atop his pale hair, she continues to caress him with her right and she moves it to the nape of his neck and traces his spine upwards and downwards. She has noticed that every time she does this his shoulders relax, like they are right now. She feels herself smile widely, uncontrollably as she feels that bubbly like feeling in her chest rise and replace that sadness. 

She lifts her hand and brings it up to his left shoulder blade and softly glides over the skin. She does this in circles slowly, repeatedly until she glides across to the other and repeats the same action. When she’s done, she caresses his upper arms. She looks down at him, at his face and she can tell he has fallen asleep, due to his relaxed features, and deep breathing. Sadie smiles again, taking in this moment. She wishes she could grab her phone and take a picture, but she didn’t want to disturb him. So, the only thing she does is place a kiss atop is head and wrap her arm around him and softly rub his scalp, while gently and slightly rocking back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - Lars has always loved his skin to be caressed. It makes him feel good and gives him comfort
> 
> Headcanon - Lars is shy after he comes back from space. So, he usually embraced Sadie from behind instead of the front
> 
> Skin hunger/touch starvation. No, I don't think his parents abused him, its just that Lars has always been lovey dovey and a cuddler and just didn't know how to handle it and didn't want to show it.


End file.
